


Взломанный

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hackers, M/M, Out of Character, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Исин просто доставлял пиццу, а попал в руки таинственного и опасного хакера с ником Сухо.Чунмёну сел на хвост мстительный бизнесмен, решивший похоронить специалиста по системам безопасности. Выход из ситуации виднеется только в доставке пиццы.Это будет лучшее приключение на их задницы.





	Взломанный

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо бете Эйк 
> 
> Для группы EXO fanfiction & сборник фанфиков (https://vk.com/exo_collection_fics) в честь дня рождения elka17
> 
> И как обычно, во всем виновата Йоко.

Курьерская машина из пиццерии «Папы Рю» зависает напротив нужной площадки старого жилого дома довоенного образца. Исин облегченно вздыхает и смотрит на запястье — нашел, но, к сожалению, опоздал на полчаса. Хоть бы клиент не нажаловался менеджерам, иначе можно помахать ручкой премии. Исин не виноват, что навигатор почему-то отказался находить адрес, и пришлось летать по району, пока не увидел номер дома, а потом искать квартиру. Вечно у него какие-то приключения. Как в этих развалюхах еще живут люди? Ведь неудобно, что входная дверь ведет сразу на улицу, лучше же коридор внутри здания, теплее, да и безопаснее. И загазованности нет. Ну, может, для личного транспорта подойдет — сразу вышел и сел, минуя скоростные лифты. Но больше причин Исин не видит. Правительство давным-давно позаботилось, чтобы у всех было бесплатное жилье в красивых хороших общежитиях. Да, не своя квартира, да, только комната, но зато чисто, уютно, парки на крышах, ко всему прочему. Исина устраивает. 

Он выскакивает из машины, чуть не забыв коробку с пиццей. Маргарита на тонком тесте, оплачено дистанционно. Исин едва не падает, выпрыгнув на общую парковочную площадку этажа. Опять завис чуть дальше, чем нужно, боясь поцарапать машину. Обратно придется прыгать. Ничего, это последний заказ, больше он за свою смену не успеет, только отвезти машину на стоянку кафе. Исин даже не закрывает дверь, полагая быстро всунуть клиенту пиццу и смыться. Хотя стоило бы захлопнуть, в таком районе могут и бандиты водиться. Пусть машина висит на высоте двадцатого этажа, но что мешает соседям быстро поживиться чужой собственностью? Но Исин уже звонит в видеозвонок, да и жизнью в доме не пахнет. Дверь открывается беззвучно, будто кто-то выключил стандартный, невыключаемый, писк.

— Проходите, поставьте пиццу в прихожей, — доносится доброжелательный голос.  
— Добрый день, мне еще нужно соприкоснуться с вашим чипом для подтверждения, — говорит Исин, перешагивая порог.

Типовая квартира, коридор, слева приоткрытая дверь в ванную. Но в прихожей некуда ставить коробку, если только на пол! Он не успевает сориентироваться в помещении, как в шею что-то втыкается, и Исин погружается в темноту.

***

Чунмён ловит падающего курьера и оттаскивает на засаленный диван. Где этого парня носило, весь план теперь сдвигается.

Темную комнату освещают лишь несколько широкоформатных мониторов. Чунмён снимает кепку с парня и придирчиво его осматривает. Не повезло, у того волосы каштановые, хотя это не настолько критично. Под кепкой не будет видно, каштановые волосы или черные. Главное, что курьер тоже монголоид. 

Чунмён возвращается к клавиатуре, на ходу складывая два куска пиццы начинкой друг к другу и машинально откусывая «бутерброд». Хочется сразу выплюнуть склизкое тесто с вонючим сыром. Была бы его воля, заказал бы доставку из «Романо», но у тех нет своих автомобилей. Так, первый пункт наконец выполнен — курьер без сознания, машина снаружи, и даже не заперта. Чунмён щелкает мышкой, переключаясь с общей камеры наблюдения на парковочной площадке на дрона, спрятавшегося от окружающих в соседнем здании. Наемники все еще выжидают момент, чтобы начать штурм. Надо действовать быстро, и так времени в обрез. В любой момент курьер может очнуться после электрошокера, да и наблюдатели —заметить слишком долго висящий автомобиль.

Доев отвратительную пиццу, Чунмён раздевает курьера, облачается в его форменный комбинезон, с неудовольствием отмечая длинные штанины и рукава, и связывает парня скотчем. Была бы воля Чунмёна — продолжал бы сидеть в логове. Да кто же знал, что жертва последнего заказчика окажется такой мелочной и мстительной. Подумаешь, украл секретные разработки. Лучше нужно обеспечивать информационную безопасность и блокировать доступ сотрудников к виртуалу. 

Чунмён набирает несколько команд на компьютере и с болью смотрит, как постепенно стирается накопленный компромат. Нет, у него всегда есть несколько резервных копий в разных местах, но все равно страшно удалять данные. Это необходимо, потому что больше он в эту квартиру не вернется, что бы ни случилось. Пока идет удаление, Чунмён надевает перчатки и тщательно вытирает все поверхности. Потом все здесь сгорит, но перестраховаться не мешает. Следов «Сухо» не должно остаться ни в каком виде. 

Сухо, неуловимый хакер, не имеющий принципов, кроме одного — он сам решает, кто будет его заказчиком. Таким Чунмён был в виртуале. Его пьянило чувство свободы и безнаказанности, даже киберполиция не могла схватить его. Бывали случаи, как нынешняя ситуация, когда кто-то подбирался слишком близко, но обычно Чунмён успевал ускользнуть до начала облавы. Видимо, в этот раз по его следу послали профессионалов. Кто бы мог подумать, что у толстяка окажутся головастые подчиненные. Если бы не опасность, Чунмён бы снял перед ними воображаемую шляпу и расспросил о методах. Не каждому дано в поисках, откуда исходит шпионский сигнал, обойти его ловушки. Он использует хитрый алгоритм маршрутизатора, на расшифровку которого требуется много времени. Да и то в конечном итоге можно получить координаты одного дома, но никак не квартиры. Поэтому наемники и выжидают, когда Чунмён проявит себя. Или собираются пустить усыпляющий газ и проверить всех. Противник благоразумно не пользуется виртуалом для передачи приказов, чтобы Сухо не взломал. 

Несмотря на то, что дом старый и почти не заселен, несколько упрямых жильцов все еще разбросаны по этажам. Чунмён всегда выбирает полупустые здания, чтобы с соседями не встречаться, но иметь под рукой живой щит. Согласно Директиве Правительства от 13 января 2405 года, убийство человека карается смертной казнью на месте. Так что массовых перестрелок не будет. Но вот схватить Чунмёна и притащить в какой-нибудь подвал и там убить — запросто. К тому же, его чип взломан и не подает сигнал. 

Данные удалены. Чунмён раскрывает все окна с камерами и проверяет местоположение наемников. Он прекрасно видит, что единственная общественная камера в округе взломана противником. Это не проблема, к тому же, они не видят, что у него есть к ней доступ. Чунмён прогоняет в уме план, выискивая возможные дырки.

Заказать пиццу из «Папы Рю», чтобы был транспорт и страховка в виде человека — сделано. Прилет курьера не останется незамеченным, но просматривать парковочную площадку наемники могут только через камеру. Почти со всех возможных обзорных площадок она прикрыта другими зданиями — дом слишком старый и низкий. 

Дальше — зациклить картинку на камере, включить детонатор, перенести парня и вещи в машину. Курьер нужен даже не столько как прикрытие, а как пропуск через сканер. Дома работает излучатель, близкий по частоте к тому сигналу, который посылает чип. Но если Чунмён выйдет на улицу, сканеры засекут, что какой-то человек ходит без сигнала. Тогда его сразу схватят. А если он полетит на машине вместе с курьером, то наемники, зная, что прилетал один человек, не подумают, что их там двое. К тому же, управление наверняка завязано на чип этого парня.

Когда Чунмён отлетит на машине подальше от района, он остановится, переоденется в свою одежду и оставит машину с парнем. 

И все, вы успешно сбежали из окружения, направляйтесь в бункер, чтобы залечь на дно. 

Но план уже пошел не так из-за опоздания курьера. Конечно, это не так сильно рушит алгоритм, но время не на его стороне. В любой момент наемники могут начать действовать. А что делать в этом случае, Чунмён не представляет. Он специалист по информационной безопасности, в конце концов, а не суперсолдат. Бегать от обученных опытных наемников его не учили. 

Чунмён зацикливает повтор картинки на четыре минуты, включает отсчет на детонаторе. На часах устанавливается таймер, чтобы контролировать время. Шаг первый — оттащить парня и рюкзак в машину. На площадке Чунмёна ждет не очень приятный сюрприз в виде криво припаркованного авто. Сначала он закидывает рюкзак в открытую дверь, потом впихивает парня. Машина слегка отлетает из-за инерции. Кто учил этого курьера водить? Провозившись почти все четыре минуты, Чунмён еле успевает выбежать из-под обзора камеры и, натянув кепку поглубже, проходит к машине, будто бы только вернулся. Наблюдатели должны видеть, что доставка прилетела и улетела, как все нормальные доставки. 

Водить Чунмён умеет только в виртуале — гонял на симуляторах, но это не мешает ему разобраться, где какие кнопки. Все точно так же, как в игре, даже проще, все-таки не гоночный болид, а обычная машина, причем развалюха. Он прикладывает чип парня к панели блокировки, видит, что не стоит защита от угона, и спокойно опускает ладонь на сенсорную панель управления. Но заставить машину лететь не получается. Чунмён сверяется с таймером — время, отведенное детонатору, еще есть. Он подключает карманный компьютер к панели управления и погружается в систему. Все лежит на поверхности — в машине стоит автопилот, включающийся всегда после выполнения заказа. Этот автопилот ведет в пиццерию, и свернуть не выйдет. А здесь сигналы навигатора глушат дроны Сухо, вот машина и не может сдвинуться. Этот автопилот взламывается программой за пару секунд, и Чунмён долго выдыхает, только сейчас осознав, что все это время задерживал дыхание. Время поджимает. Он дергает рычаг до упора и уносится вперед.

Пока путь лежит прямо, Чунмён вызывает на компьютере камеры дронов, а сам смотрит на таймер. Он потерял время на взломе, нужно прибавить мощности, чтобы была хоть какая-то фора. А то квартира взорвется, и кто-нибудь может связать доставку пиццы с Сухо. В мире полно идиотов, но не стоит сбрасывать со счетов тех умников, что нашли этот дом. 

Машина ускоряться не хочет. Приходится на ходу опять лезть в систему — да, стоит ограничение, чтобы курьеры не лихачили. С ним приходится повозиться, но даже тогда скорость оставляет желать лучшего. Тут уже возможности машины подводят. Плохая была идея заказать пиццу, но какие были еще варианты? На машинах возят только продукты питания, все остальные товары доставляют по телепортам, которые почти во всех домах установлены. Еду бы тоже по ним передавали, но органика не телепортируется — тухнет и портится. Так бы и люди прыгали, куда им надо, избавились бы от машин, пробок в воздухе и плохой экологии. 

Чунмён трясет головой, опять он отвлекается. Приближается промышленный район с кучей фабрик, огороженных заборами. Он начинает снижаться. Нужно долететь до «ГМО-фуд» и двигаться вдоль ограждения, а потом свернуть и затеряться среди лабиринтов. Да и лететь пониже, чтобы не увидели в воздухе обклеенный рекламой автомобиль. Чунмён смотрит на таймер. На затылке встают волосы, он пытается ускориться еще больше. За всей этой возней время до взрыва пронеслось чуть ли не за секунду. Его еще можно заметить с воздуха, снижение не ускорить.

Вдалеке раздается взрыв. Ничего серьезного, взрывчатки рассчитано на одну квартиру, соседи не умрут, но никаких улик Сухо после себя не оставит. Чунмён делает два вдоха, три выдоха. Он отключает три из пяти гравитационных подушек и резко летит вниз. В игре этот способ всегда срабатывал, но в реальной жизни его завертело, и ему не сразу удалось выровняться. Зато как сбросил высоту! Правда, курьера слегка помяло, но ничего, переживет. Чунмён почти достигает ограды, когда бросает взгляд на экран компьютера. Дроны следуют за наемниками, а те гонятся за курьерской машиной. Они еще далеко, но неумолимо приближаются.

У Чунмёна остается последний способ им помешать — бросить под их машины дроны. Но тогда он останется без камер. К тому же, есть вероятность, что кто-то сможет восстановить управление. А их машины не чета курьерской железяке, все равно смогут догнать. Чунмён будет тянуть до последнего и не пожертвует верными роботами. 

Его машина почти прижимается к земле и неожиданно ускоряется сильнее. Он не был к этому готов, в игре все было одинаково везде, и его заносит и бросает в узкий проезд, который Чунмён предпочел бы пропустить. Одна из машин наемников его догоняет и проносится сверху. У него нет шанса сманеврировать. Чунмён набирает команду на компьютере и медлит всего секунду, но приказывает первому дрону вмешаться. Противника начинает кружить, он врезается в стену здания и падает прямо на Чунмёна. Он еле успевает проскочить вперед. Сзади раздается скрежет и взрыв, но оглядываться нет времени. Один из дронов пищит: наемники включают глушилку двигателей. Чунмён отвечает тем же, активизируя еще двоих роботов и тут же их теряя. Из семи машин преследователей он видит только три на экране компьютера. Волна воодушевления захватывает Чунмёна, и он хохочет. Три не так страшно, с тремя он поборется.

Из-за неровной земли машину трясет. Между Чунмёном и наемниками образуется расстояние, которое никак не разрывается. Он не может ускориться, а они, видимо, не в восторге от тряски. Подняться вверх тоже не выйдет — узкий проход не даст развернуться, а прыгать через его машину никто не рискует. 

Ограда заканчивается с одной стороны, и их выносит на открытое пространство. Чунмён не может подключиться к виртуалу, тогда его сразу сцапают, он не может посмотреть карту. Он решается сбросить дронов, оставив лишь одного, чтобы нашел для него выход. Набрав команду, Чунмён остается без дополнительных глаз. Разрыв между ним и преследователями увеличивается, но оставшиеся две машины не сдаются. Дрон-разведчик сигналит, что есть путь, и Чунмён ныряет в подсказанный коридор. Он петляет, замечая, как плохи в маневрах машины наемников. Вырваться из лабиринта ему удается с солидным преимуществом, преследователи не догадались взлететь выше и осмотреться, но они все еще могут это сделать. О том, чтобы остановиться и бросить машину, не идет и речи. Чунмён сажает на крышу дрон и включает на нем глушитель сигналов, отрывая от информационных полей и машину, и чип курьера. Придется ехать в бункер как есть.

***

Последнее, что помнит Исин — это то, что ему нужно доставить пиццу. То есть подтвердить доставку через чип. Но что-то пошло не так, и он вырубился. Или его вырубили? Исин пытается дотянуться до шеи, но обнаруживает, что его руки примотаны друг к другу. Он ощупывает себя и сразу понимает, что одежды на нем нет. Маньяк-извращенец заманивает курьеров в логово и там убивает? Вечно с ним что-то случается.

А потом до Исина доходит, что надо открыть глаза. 

Он лежит в небольшой комнате на матрасе. Свет приглушен, лампочка только одна, допотопная, без технологии раздачи беспроводной сети. Она освещает стол с целой кучей мониторов, за которым сидит человек. Его закрывает спинка высокого кресла, видно только руки. На мониторах мелькают столбики незнакомых символов, картинки, записи звуковых частот и много всего, чего Исин со своего места разобрать не может.

— Эй. Здрасьте, — подает он голос. — Вы маньяк?

Кресло разворачивается, и Исин видит молодого мужчину в майке и трусах, подогнувшего под себя ногу. 

— А, ты еще здесь, — недружелюбно отмечает мужчина. Исин узнает голос клиента.  
— И где мне, по-вашему, быть?  
— Где-то на поверхности. Если бы план сработал.  
— Какой план?

Похититель разворачивается к мониторам, игнорируя вопрос. Исин пытается встать, но, оказывается, ноги тоже связаны. Он перекатывается на пол, чтобы подползти к мужчине, но плечо от удара отдает болью, а руки начинает колоть из-за того, что связаны. Исин приглушенно шипит, сжимаясь в позу эмбриона.

— Прости, забыл, что тебя всю дорогу трясло, — слышит Исин.

Его перекатывают обратно на матрас, скотч разрезают ножом и кидают холодный тюбик.

— От синяков и травм, сходи намажься, следующая дверь направо.  
— Спасибо за заботу, — растеряно бормочет Исин.

Он выскальзывает из комнаты и находит нужную дверь. Потом разберется, что за странное поведение. Исин попадает в совмещенный санузел. Здесь света больше, есть зеркало, раковина с небольшим набором косметики, бритва. Ноги трясутся и не хотят двигаться. С каждым шагом Исина пронзают острые иглы. Он ковыляет к зеркалу и опирается на раковину. В отражении он видит большую гематому на плече, ссадину на щеке, синяк на бедре. Исин смазывает все, что видит, ощупывает сзади и на всякий случай наносит мазь и на ягодицы — при нажатии становится больно. От похищения, или из-за бывшего парня, пнувшего его на прощание, не так важно, главное, что проходит мгновенно. Гематома рассасывается на глазах, а ссадины как не бывало. Отлично, даже если его убьют, то он умрет здоровым. Исин для проверки тыкает в запястье, но чип показывает, что сигнал отсутствует, координаты неизвестны, состояние удовлетворительное, рекомендуется поесть. Значит, тут не проходят сигналы. А тут — это где? И что еще здесь есть, кроме комнаты с монитором и душа? Почему его отпустили без присмотра, и есть ли всему этому здравое объяснение? 

Исин возвращается в ту комнату, и обнаруживает похитителя рассматривающим его, Чжан Исина, досье.

— Ух ты! Не думал, что за мной могут следить, — восклицает он прежде, чем успевает подумать.

Ну в самом деле, кому придет в голову следить за простым студентом, подрабатывающим курьером в пиццерии. 

Похититель насмешливо смотрит и фыркает.

— Больно надо. Я просканировал твой чип.  
— А, — разочаровано вздыхает Исин. — Значит, я не главный герой?  
— Что?  
— Ну, главный герой фильма, которого внезапно похищают и говорят, что только он может спасти планету от летящего на нее астероида.

Мужчина заливается смехом. 

— Откуда ты такой взялся?  
— Это был риторический вопрос?  
— Что?  
— У меня плохо с риторическими вопросами. Не всегда понимаю, когда не нужно отвечать.

Исину приходится подождать, пока похититель просмеется. Ну он же не виноват, что коммуникация с людьми — не его конек. И у этого мужчины, похоже, тоже, хотя ему простительно: он заманивает молодых курьеров, раздевает и прячет в непонятном месте.

— А кстати, можно мне одеться?  
— Да, где-то в углу твой комбинезон.

Одетым Исин чувствует себя увереннее, защищеннее даже. Хотя эта тряпка даже от дождя защитить не в силах, промокает насквозь. 

— Ладно, Исин, чтобы ты меня не донимал, вкратце расскажу, где ты, — говорит похититель, опять уткнувшись в монитор. Исин пытается разобрать, что он делает, но так ничего и не понимает. — Мне нужно было выбраться из той квартиры, но меня бы сразу засекли. Поэтому я решил украсть машину у «Папы Рю».  
— А меня в качестве заложника, да?  
— Заложникам обычно угрожают смертью, а я не настолько дурак, чтобы нарываться на смертную казнь, — поправляет мужчина. — Мне нужен был твой чип, чтобы открыть машину. Но ты ее не закрыл вообще. И да, кто тебя учил парковаться?  
— Я боялся поцарапать!  
— Это был риторический вопрос.  
— Ладно. Но вы теперь меня отпустите? Я никому ничего не скажу, честно.

Похититель поднимает голову к потолку и долго молчит. Так получается, что лампочка светит именно на его лицо, и Исин не может сообразить, его кожа такая белая от освещения или сама по себе. На контрасте выделяются блестящие черные волосы. Мужчина похож на фарфоровую куклу из музея, куда они с бывшим недавно ходили. Похититель выглядит как ангел, такой белый, худой, кусающий губы и чешущий яйца. Исин вздрагивает, поняв, что, во-первых, засмотрелся, а во-вторых, мужчина не знаком с правилами приличия. 

— Ты мне тут, конечно, не нужен, но выпустить не могу, извини, — наконец, отвечает он. — Смотри, какое дело. Ты, возможно, заметил, что твой чип не работает. Мы в моем тайном логове, сюда ни один сигнал не проходит, все глушится. Этого места на картах нет, и я бы предпочел, чтобы не было. Учитывая, что меня все еще хотят убить, а ты наверняка попал в списки полиции как пропавший без вести, как только ты выйдешь из зоны заглушки, то к тебе тут же прибегут разные службы. Потом они будут искать, откуда ты вылез, найдут эпицентр глухой зоны, и мне конец.  
— Тебя хотят убить? Вы что, приговорены к высшей мере?  
— Нет, ни в коем случае! Я не тем людям подгадил. А они могут устранить человека тихо, тем более меня, с пустым чипом.  
— Вы что, хакер? — начинает догадываться Исин.

Ну конечно, зачем еще нужны несколько мониторов, глушилка сигналов и это высокое кресло. Можно было сразу догадаться. Мужчина так на него и смотрит, как на придурка. 

— Предпочитаю называться специалистом по системам безопасности. Но суть ты уловил верно.  
— Круто. Первый раз вижу хакера. А вы случайно Сухо не знаете?  
— Что?  
— Ну, Сухо, он известный хакер, устроивший переполох в правительстве, показав личные фотографии премьера. И разоблачивший главного врача в центральной больнице. Что-то еще было такое, не помню…  
— Я и есть Сухо. Из всего, что обо мне пишут, ты запомнил эту ерунду? 

Исин приоткрывает рот и всматривается в хакера немигающим взглядом. Так вот куда он попал — в логово таинственного Сухо. О нем почти всегда говорили, сразу после политики и падающей экономики. В новостях как будто специально освещали все его дела, ни одного не пропускали. А Сухо всегда заявлял о том, что что-то сделал. Говорят, если у тебя есть проблемы, можно оставить пост в сети с тайными хештегами, и, если твоя проблема понравится, Сухо может взяться за дело. Говорили, что на самом деле работает группа из нескольких людей. Еще могли приплести правительство, мол, это специальная организация для борьбы с нечистыми на руку людьми. А кто-то утверждал, что это вражеский диверсант пытается развалить страну. 

— Да вы же городская легенда! Полумиф, полуправда. Значит, вы — один человек, не группа? А как вы все это делаете, отсюда? А как тогда в той квартире оказались? А вам парни нравятся?  
— Что? Что у тебя в голове? Твои мысли прыгают, как укуренные блохи. И прекрати обращаться ко мне официально, терпеть не могу формальности.  
— Я просто в восторге, что вас… тебя встретил.  
— Тебя украли, освобождать не хотят, а ты рад, — восклицает Сухо. — Ты нормальный?  
— Наверное, нет. Да ладно, в такой компании я готов хоть вечность провести. Кто меня там ждать будет? Разве только босс, но не меня, а машину.  
— Что, ни друзей, ни родных?  
— Родные недовольны, что я поступил в театральное вместо экономического. Друзей нет, только приятели, но для них я что есть, что нет. Парень был, но на днях мы расстались, так что… — Исин разводит руками.

Сухо участливо кивает. 

— На самом деле, можно тебя выпустить, но не раньше, чем я отомщу. Тогда меня никто не будет искать, я отвезу до безопасного места, и иди, куда хочешь. Но возьму с тебя обещание, что ты никому ничего не расскажешь.  
— Просто обещание? — удивляется Исин.  
— С угрозой, что я сотру твою жизнь и напишу ее заново, сделав закоренелым преступником.  
— Это понятно, но я бы и сам молчал. Нельзя оставлять людей без защитника.  
— Какого защитника? — переспрашивает Сухо.  
— Ну, тебя. Кстати, кому мстить будешь? Какому-нибудь коррупционеру, да?

На секунду хакер замирает, а потом опять хохочет. Сухо мелко трясется от смеха и ложится на стол, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Я не народный мститель. Я выполняю заказы за деньги, и мне не принципиально, кого обворовывать, подставлять или подбрасывать компромат.  
— Если кому-то надо подгадить, то он заслужил, — пожимает плечами Исин. — Ну, может, изначально не народный, но результаты говорят сами за себя.  
— В прессе не обо всем рассказывают, — сквозь слезы от смеха поправляет Сухо.

Исин снова пожимает плечами. Ему все равно, что там на самом деле творится, он стоит рядом с легендой, до сих пор жив, и его могут даже отпустить. Хотя уходить как-то не хочется, в реальной жизни ему не очень рады. А тут приключение на задницу настигло, да какое! Пусть придется сидеть в четырех стенах, но в обществе какого человека. Еще бы напроситься в помощники, хотя бы кофе носить. 

— Так кому мстишь?  
— Кан из фармацевтического конгломерата. Нужно вывести его из игры, чтобы не портил мне жизнь. И есть парочка интересных видео…  
— А как ты отсюда будешь работать? Тут же связь не ловит.

Сухо загадочно улыбается.

— Дорогой мой невольный заложник, так я тебе и рассказал все секреты.  
— Ну правда, как отсюда выйти в виртуал, если не ловит?  
— По проводам.  
— Проводам?  
— Да. Ты наверняка не знаешь, что старые технологи использовали для передачи данных оптоволоконные кабели. Сейчас, когда все используют беспроводные сети, я практически бог. Не напрягайся, ты все равно не поймешь.

Исин кивает. Не понимает он ничего в компьютерных технологиях. Живот предательски урчит, прося еды. Сухо милостиво отводит его на кухню и кормит. В этом убежище можно неплохо жить: еду производит современный дорогостоящий репликатор, система водопровода такая же, как на космических станциях, энергия берется от солнечных батарей и ветряной мельницы. И собеседник хороший. Правда, Исин не понимает ни слова из того, что говорит Сухо по поводу проблемы с Каном, но это не беда. 

— Идеальным решением было бы включить видео на благотворительном обеде, который он дает, но туда надо проникнуть самому, вряд ли его спецы дадут мне второй раз проскочить мимо их защиты, — вздыхает Сухо.  
— А что, если я тебе помогу? — спрашивает Исин.  
— Ты? Зачем?  
— Мне так хочется попасть в настоящее приключение. А ты же хакер, тебе не нужно выходить на люди, ты должен действовать скрытно. Меня никто знать не будет, и вообще… Ай, чип. Меня же тут же схватят, как я выйду наружу.

Сухо задумчиво на него смотрит и снова чешет яйца. Видимо, это помогает мыслительному процессу. 

— Чип не такая большая проблема, но ты прав, что мне не нужно светиться. Не люблю большие толпы, если честно. Хм, а это идея.

Он возвращается к компьютерам. Исин даже не пытается вникнуть, что тот делает.

— На обеде Кан будет презентовать новый препарат, и для этого подготовили видео. Пускать наверняка будут дистанционно, но внутри своей сети, в которую мне сейчас путь заказан. Но если в зале будет передатчик с моими данными, тогда я смогу через него подключиться на несколько секунд. Этого должно хватить, чтобы подменить видео, — рассуждает вслух Сухо.

Исин может только кивать. И незаметно подходить ближе, чтобы его заметили и приняли во внимание. 

— Да, это хорошая идея. Твой чип можно перепрошить. У меня есть несколько запасных личностей, одна должна подойти для такого случая. Приглашение я добуду. Тебе останется лишь зайти туда, нажать на кнопку, выкинуть передатчик и свалить.  
— А зачем выкинуть?  
— Этот передатчик не получится использовать второй раз. Точнее, он будет работать, но по нему меня могут вычислить чуть ли не сразу. А Сухо улик не оставляет. Надежнее всего взорвать.  
— Сильно?  
— Нет, даже мебель не задрожит.  
— То есть, я в деле? — уточняет Исин.  
— Да. И сразу после него я верну твою личность назад, и сможешь уйти.  
— Ух ты, как классно.

В его голосе не слышно энтузиазма, но Сухо как будто это не замечает.

— Мне и самому не улыбается тебя тут держать. Еще раз повторюсь, что план был другим. Так что не обижайся и сохрани в секрете, где ты был. 

Хакер хлопает его по плечу.

— Пошли, до обеда несколько дней, нужно подготовиться.

До самого вечера Сухо тренирует Исина в проникновении. На самом деле ничего сложного нет: дать на входе просканировать чип с новой личностью, получить вежливое приветствие от хостес, смешаться с толпой, можно даже пообедать, погулять до момента, когда объявят презентацию, нажать на кнопку, подбросить устройство под стол и тихо уйти. На деле все стопорится сразу — Исин не может собраться и представиться новым именем, да и вообще нервничает врать. Но так не хочется сдаваться сразу. 

Еще он помогает мастерить новых дронов, взамен разбитых. Это у него получается лучше, потому что закручивать гайки по инструкции любой дурак сможет. Сухо отказывается отдавать машину, и они ее перекрашивают. Сухо лично нашпиговывает авто своей техникой, превращая старую развалину в передвижной хакерский дом. Не обходится без уроков манер. Ни Исин, ни Сухо ничего не понимают в этикете, поэтому приходится обращаться к учебникам из виртуала, и попытки повторить все советы оборачиваются гомерическим хохотом и икотой. Исин тает от общества хакера, и не только потому, что тот живая легенда и все в таком духе. Сухо — отшельник, который спрятался от общества по максимуму. А Исину духа не хватает пойти против системы, хотя был бы рад сбежать от людей. 

Накануне обеда Исин просыпается рано утром и тупо сидит на матрасе, пялясь в стену. Рядом сопит Сухо, потому что больше спальных мест нет. Мониторы никогда не выключаются, и Исин без проблем рассматривает хакера. Он лежит на спине, одну руку засунул под подушку, а вторая находится на животе. На нем очередные майка и трусы, Сухо не утруждает себя одеждой, чем стесняет Исина, то ли провоцируя смотреть не туда, куда надо, то ли не понимая, что вызывает определенный интерес. Исин пялится на белье, концентрируясь на голубом сердечке по центру, но его мысли уносятся куда-то в другую сторону. Он думает об обеде, о том, что надо сделать все как надо, и тогда сможет пойти домой, получать нагоняй от босса, вернуться к скучной жизни… И остаться без Сухо. Влюбился ли он? Навряд ли. Сердце еще ноет из-за бывшего, и так быстро разочарование не пройдет. Но интерес есть, и он огромен. Если бы можно было как-то понять, что сам Сухо думает о нем.

— Ты либо сделай с этим что-нибудь, либо перестань гипнотизировать, — подает голос Сухо.  
— А?  
— Ты пялишься на мой стояк.

***

Чунмён выталкивает Исина из машины. Тот добрых полчаса не мог собраться с духом и выйти. А все из-за боязни провалиться с первых же слов. Его не успокаивает наушник из пластичной массы, через который Сухо будет его контролировать, ни сделанный на 3D-принтере костюм от модного дома, ни напоминания о свободе. Наконец, Исин исчезает из его поля зрения, но появляется на мониторах. 

Чунмён тоже волнуется. Это первый раз, когда он так сильно доверился кому-то. Он совсем не знает Исина, тот может и подставить, и сделать что-то не так, и просто попасться на глаза полицейскому. Но Чунмён почему-то хочет верить, что с этим парнем все получится. Он видел его горящие глаза, когда они разговаривали, старание, с которым он чуть не перепортил всех дронов. А еще в Исине жила тоска, но это Чунмён не сразу понял. Такая же тоска была и у него, только она появлялась не часто, в основном, когда сидел без дела. Это была тоска по жизни, по острым ощущениям, удовольствию и триумфу. 

Исин не запинается, когда представляется. Он легко проходит внутрь и надевает тонкие перчатки. Никаких следов, а тем более отпечатков. У Исина к петличке пришита камера в виде гусеницы, так что в одном из окон Сухо наблюдает картинку от первого лица. Пока все идет нормально. Главное — не привлекать к себе внимание. С Исином кто-то заговаривает, Чунмён подсказывает, что отвечать, но в целом, никому нет дела до парня. И без него хватает интересных людей. 

Банкиры, политики, знаменитости, весь цвет собрался у Кана. Еще бы, он должен раньше конкурентов объявить о новом препарате. Чунмён выкрал файлы именно по этой разработке. Но ему казалось, что проект недоделан, может, Кан решил выпустить неготовый продукт? В любом случае, бывший заказчик тоже присутствует и выглядит подавленно. Чунмён просит Исина подойти к нему поближе, чтобы рассмотреть. Жаль, не получится подключиться к камерам в зале, он уже посмотрел на защиту и понял, что ждут его атаки снаружи. А Сухо придет изнутри с помощью своего шпиона.

Смешно думать об Исине как о шпионе. Он, скорее, курьер — доставляет нужные вещи по адресу. Чунмёну даже чуточку смешно, что в первый раз тот предоставил машину и незапятнанный чип, а второй — пронес «Сухо» в логово врага. Этот парень — ходячее недоразумение. Кто будет в здравом уме радоваться похищению? Чунмён определенно будет скучать, когда поможет Исину выбраться из заварушки. Есть вероятность, что парень будет умолять остаться с ним, помогать с делами, но у Чунмёна есть план, как вернуть Исина в нормальный мир, чтобы не оставалось никаких подозрений на его счет.

На небольшую сцену ступает Кан. Сейчас начнется презентация. Чунмён говорит Исину жать на кнопку и уходить. Тот осторожно пробирается к столам, приседает, будто хочет завязать шнурки и подбрасывает прибор под стол. У Чунмёна появляется сигнал, и он запускает заранее приготовленную программу. У него есть десять секунд, чтобы провернуть все необходимое. Видео запущено, на нем Кан развращает малолетку. Чунмён грубо влезает в систему и вбрасывает вирус, удаляющий данные с камер слежения. Лица Исина не должно остаться нигде. Также он успевает почистить списки гостей, пока не перекрывают доступ. До взрыва чуть меньше минуты, сейчас охрана спешит в зал, чтобы найти и схватить Сухо, но они найдут только передатчик под столом. Или не найдут, но станут свидетелями маленького взрыва. Чунмён подсматривает за происходящим через своего дрона, зависшего около окна. Гости в растерянности, кто-то спешно покидает зал, Кан рвет и мечет, требуя закрыть видео, но его людям это не удастся сделать, Сухо постарался защитить показ. К Кану подходит прокурор и что-то говорит. Возможно, предъявляет обвинение, потому что при таком количестве свидетелей трудно будет откупиться от суда. Кану грозит немалый срок, в идеале пожизненное, потому что количество совращенных детей зашкаливает, но Чунмёну было лень делать подборку из многих видео, он вбросил нарезку из трех. Делами несовершеннолетних занимаются честные люди, они и без него сумеют раскрутить этот мерзкий клубок.

Наконец взрывается передатчик, но рядом со столом никого нет, а официанты быстро тушат небольшое возгорание.

Исин стучится в машину.

— Ну как? — спрашивает он, забираясь на соседнее сидение.  
— Идеально. Смотри, его уже арестовывают.

Чунмён тыкает в экран, где Кану надевают наручники.

— Круто. Теперь все? — без энтузиазма уточняет Исин.  
— Все. Тебе чего-то еще хотелось? Погони, перестрелки?  
— Как-то все быстро случилось и ничего страшного не произошло.  
— Обожаю, когда именно так и происходит. Меньше нервов, больше дела, и все будет в порядке.

Исин кивает, но видно, что мысли его далеко. Чунмён уже чувствует, как начинает скучать по этому выражению лица. Он и не думал, что ему может понравиться, когда кто-то нарушит его одиночество. Так странно ощущать привязанность к человеку. Чунмён сжимает шокер в кармане. 

— Если я тебя сейчас разозлю, ты не сердись, ладно, — говорит Исин и наклоняется к нему.

Чунмён не успевает ответить: губы парня затыкают ему рот, а язык пытается проникнуть внутрь. Это настолько неожиданно, что ни оттолкнуть, ни ответить у Чунмёна не получается. Он как будто бы сам на себе применил электрошок и застыл. Чунмён прикрывает глаза, отпускает ситуацию и подчиняется Исину. Но освободить его от метки «пропавшего без вести» все равно надо ради его же блага. Тут уже сидит один преступник со взломанным чипом. Чунмён прикусывает губу Исина, вынуждая на секунду оторваться, и использует шокер.

Опять Исин без сознания. Чунмён сканирует его запястье и перезаписывает чип на Чжан Исина, но пока сигнал не включает. Потом переодевает в форму курьера, пристегивает и взлетает. Когда полиция прочтет чип Исина, то увидит, что последними координатами будет квартира, куда тот доставлял пиццу, а следующее появление через несколько дней в парке на крыше общежития. На все расспросы Исин будет молчать, в этом Чунмён не сомневается. Уж больно он очарован Сухо. Да и поцелуй…

Чунмён прикладывает пальцы к губам. Поцелуй был очень горячим. Значит, правильно разгадал поведение парня в бункере, и тот пялился на него не потому, что витал в облаках. Кажется, у Чунмёна есть мысль, как продолжить общение Исина с Сухо, вдруг что-то выйдет из этого. 

Оставив Исина на скамейке в закрытой беседке, Чунмён включает чип и улетает в убежище, готовиться к переезду в люди.  
*** 

Утро Исина начинается не с кофе. Утро Исина начинается с просмотра объявлений о подработке. Из пиццерии его уволили за потерю машины. Хорошо хоть полиция не дала повесить на него долг. Намучился он с копами, пока они разбирались, где Исин пропадал. Не мог же он сказать, что его похитил известный хакер Сухо, а потом они вместе прижали Кана к стенке. Да в полиции должны сказать спасибо за такое жирное и успешное дело. А Сухо должен ползать на коленях и вымаливать прощение. Как можно было в ответ на поцелуй стрелять электрошокером? Нельзя сказать прямо, что не нравится? И, несмотря на это, Исин сдержал слово и не рассказывал про хакера. 

В общем, Исину нужна работа. Он выделяет несколько вакансий и собирается на улицу. На выходе из комнаты с ним кто-то сталкивается.

— Простите, я не нарочно. Я ваш новый сосед, кстати. Ким Чунмён.

Исин в шоке. Исин старается не заорать. Исин не может ничего ответить, лишь пожимает протянутую руку. Перед ним стоит Сухо в непривычно приличной одежде и улыбается! И это после того, как он вырубил Исина во время поцелуя! И что все это значит? Он не находит ничего лучшего, как высказать претензию:

— Это было невежливо, снова вырубать меня без предупреждения. Тем более, во время поцелуя.  
— Простите, но мы разве знакомы? — спрашивает Сухо, при этом активно подмигивая.  
— Ой, — догадывается Исин. — Перепутал, извините. Так как вы говорите, Ким Чунмён? Я запомню.  
— Тогда пообедаем за знакомство? Плачу я.

Сухо затаскивает его в свою комнату, уже нашпигованную разной техникой. На полу стоят коробки с пиццей из «Романо». 

— Я не понимаю… — говорит Исин, но его прерывают.  
— Было лучше, чтобы тебя нашли без сознания — так больше веры в случайную пропажу.  
— Но шокер!  
— Прости, ты меня дезориентировал.  
— Мог бы просто сказать, что не понравилось!

Сухо притягивает его за воротник к себе.

— Вообще-то, не мог.

Он накрывает губы Исина своими. Время останавливается, как будто бы кроме них в мире никого не существует. Только они и биение их сердец. 

Но долго это не продолжается, и Исин возмущенно мычит, когда Сухо отстраняется. 

— Хочешь скучных приключений? — шепчет Сухо, находясь слишком близко.  
— Разве приключения бывают скучными?  
— Мои — да. Мои приключения невидимы и для тебя непонятны. Максимум, как ты можешь поучаствовать — доставить что-то в нужное место. Мне бы пригодился человек, который меня подстрахует, когда я буду занят в виртуале.  
— Не в приключениях счастье, — вздыхает Исин. — Мне понравилось быть с тобой, но мы так мало времени провели вместе. Хочу больше. И не только ради взлома и чего-то подобного. Только теперь никаких шокеров.

Сухо смеется. 

— Договорились.

На одном из мониторов возникает анимация прилетевшего письма. Сухо открывает послание — новый пост на форме, новая просьба. Он опускает руку вниз, но через джинсы не может почесать яйца. Исин фыркает. Кажется, у кого-то и правда второй мозг находится в штанах. 

— А вот и первый заказ, где ты можешь помочь, — говорит Сухо. — Ну что, ты в деле?  
— В деле. Скреплять договор поцелуем будем?

Сухо притягивает его к себе на колени и не отпускает, пока у них не перехватывает дыхание


End file.
